


Daring hearts

by LittleBlackLily



Category: Dare (movie 2009)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlackLily/pseuds/LittleBlackLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny looked at them all lost, and his last stuttering words hang in the air between them.<br/>“I trust you.”<br/>They were paralyzed with what he had just said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daring hearts

Johnny looked at them all lost, and his last stuttering words hang in the air between them.

 _“I trust you.”_

It was bearing down on them heavily, and somehow the impact seemed larger than when he said he loved them.

Johnny stood there, all pale, trembling and both of them was incapable of forming words, or even reach out to him. They were paralyzed with what he had said. His unconditional trust and affection was almost too much.

The boy suddenly started for the bathroom, and moments later, when Ben reached the door, he was already kneeling at the toilet, retching violently, heaving dry, unable to relieve his churning insides, and trying to breath in at least as much air as was vital.

Only two seconds later Alex stopped abruptly beside Ben, and they stood there, leaning to either side of the doorframe for a few moments that seemed to last for an eternity. They were simply unable to move. Ben briefly glanced at his friend, but she couldn’t stand his gaze. When he turned back to Johnny and saw the boy’s haunted eyes, the stupor was suddenly broken. His legs carried him unconditionally to the crouching, miserable form of his friend – lover? – and his arms went so naturally around the boys waist, he was not even surprised about his own actions.

“Shh, it’s okay. Calm down, Johnny, I am here.”

And Johnny leaned in to him, melted into the embrace like a small child.

“I’m here. _We are_ here” he murmured into Johnny’s ear, while he started to comb his fingers through the boy’s soft hair. Johnny started to sob violently.

“We are here, aren’t we?” Ben turned to Alex while he started to draw soothing circles on the back of the boy.

It seemed that finally Alex had broken out of her stupor. She nodded. “Yeah, we are” she whispered, and as if she just started to regain consciousness after the first shock, she hurried to them with a few steps, and elegantly dropped down beside them and started to shower Johnny’s face with butterfly kisses.

“I’m here. We will work this out” she murmured between the kisses, and when the lips of Johnny find hers she moaned softly to the chaste kiss. Ben was surprised that she didn’t seem to mind when Johnny broke their kiss, and turned to him. He closed his eyes as Johnny’s tongue asked softly for permission to enter with a lazy caress on his mouth. Ben kissed him back slow and thorough and with a content little sigh as he felt Alex’s hair brush against his cheeks. She probably leaned in to tuck his face into Johnny’s neck.

He tentatively put a hand around each of his friends, and he realized that this could be everything he always wanted somewhere deep inside but never had the courage to even think about. He loved both of them. Differently, mind you, but nevertheless with his whole heart.

He started to believe that they could really work this out.

A small smile tugged at his lips as the two of his lovers kissed in his arms, and he just closed his eyes, and breathed in deeply the scent of them, feeling their slowly calming heartbeats under his fingertips.

Yeah. He too trusted them both.

And that felt like almost more than love.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> This is my first finished English fanfic ever. My first language is Hungarian, so I’m in a desperate need of a beta.  
> This movie came across me about a half year ago and I loved the ending, even if it felt a bit cruel at first. Though this scene practically haunted me since then (how it could have been a happier ending if they chose another path), and I had to write it out of my system. Hope you enjoyed.  
> Comments equal love and cookies <3


End file.
